The Final Conflict
by scifi-karis
Summary: An alternate ending to season four  how the series should have ended if it did indeed have to end there.  A short story with some resolution between Liam and Sandoval.


Author's Note: I know there has been a lot of controversy over the last season of E:FC, and I am one of those that would say that the last season should have never happened. Because it did, however, I guess this should be an AU fic - an alternate ending to season four. This is how things should have ended if they did indeed have to end. Take it or leave it. This is how I wanted it to be.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Earth: Final Conflict, the characters, or the concept. They belong to their rightful owners and creators. I only take them and write my own stories around them to continue the E:FC fire.

* * *

**The Final Conflict**

It had been three years since his birth, and Major Liam Kincaid had not regretted a day of his life. Conceived and born in less than nine hours, he had grown at a phenomenal rate—due in part to his alien heritage. That, however, was behind him. The longer he was on Earth, the more human he became. His ultimate goal in life, besides freeing Earth of the Taelons, was to be human. That goal had been achieved through his father, Ha'gel, granting him his one last wish before disappearing, perhaps this time forever.

Liam had wanted to rid the Earth of the Taelons after he discovered their experiments, cover-ups, and conspiracies. They were using the human race, desperate to save their own from destruction. In the end, however, all knew it was inevitable that they would die. Their only hope lay in the humans and their shunned brothers, the Jaridians, whom they were at war with. The Jaridians, however, depended on the same energy source that the Taelons did. They, like the Taelons, were doomed to extinction.

The Taelons had hoped that the humans would crack the code and discover how to save them, but in the end, it was too late. The Taelons had broken trust with the humans and left them to their own devices after making promise after promise.

Liam had wanted to kill them. He had wanted to kill them after all of their detestable deeds had come out. He had wanted to kill them when they had killed his comrades. He had wanted to kill them when he knew that they would not hesitate to kill more humans in order to get what they wanted.

He _had_ wanted to kill them. His human heart told him that was not the way. As much as he wanted to kill them, mercy stepped in.

They didn't deserve mercy.

No, Liam knew in his heart that the Taelons needed the mercy only the humans could give. It might have been a true test of the soul of a Taelon to know that the humans that they had broken trust with would be there for them in the end. Liam didn't know if any of them felt guilt. He didn't know if they cared that their saviors were the ones they had manipulated. He only knew that they were not getting what they deserved: life.

No longer did Liam want to take life from the Taelons; he instead felt pity for them. In their final hours, they did look to him for their help, and he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that his ultimate destiny was to be their savior. There was no way he could have done it alone, however, but he was the one who would save them in the final hours.

Through a twist of fate, his human father, Sandoval, never knew he had a son. Through another cruel twist of fate, Sandoval had made himself Liam's worst enemy. It was the hardest thing Liam had ever done, but before he left the mothership on the day all of the Taelons came to Earth for their final hours of life, he left Sandoval a message.

Now, he stood with Taelon and Jaridian in an ancient chamber that dated back to the years before oceanic transportation. The knowledge he held in his mind had been passed down through two different generations of humans, and one alien generation who lived much longer than both of his human parent's lives combined. That knowledge now told Liam it was time.

"They're in the hands of destiny now," Liam said. He watched the Taelons and Jaridians enter the joining chambers that would combine their life energies in order to extend both their lives in one form. What that end form would be, he could not yet determine.

Liam's unique Kimera heritage gave him the ability to join the Taelons and Jaridians, but as he began the process, he knew it was too late. Too many centuries of hate and darkness had overcome these two races.

Yet he had to try.

He had to try and give them the chance that they never gave the humans: to live.

He tried, even though he could feel their life energies slipping from his grasp. Darkness mingled with the light of their energy as it flowed around him, stretching its dark fingers towards him.

It truly was too late for them.

With a frustrated, silent cry, Liam gave himself up to the darkness, succumbing to its hunger. His destiny was not to be fulfilled . . . yet.

* * *

Sandoval received a message late that night. As he summoned the computer to open it, the weary face of Major Kincaid looked back at him.

It was a prerecorded message, and it appeared the Major had left it in a hurry.

"Sandoval," Liam said. "I thought you ought to know . . ." He looked down, a nervous laugh escaping. "This is kind of awkward. Remember when Ha'gel used your body to try and kill the Taelons? He also used it to create a son . . . me."

Ronald Sandoval stared at the screen in disbelief and shock.

"I know this is sudden, but I thought that you ought to know that after all of this time, you did do something right."

Liam flashed a brief grin, a solemn, hard look in his eyes. Then the screen went blank.

The mothership floated, dead in space. Its sole occupant stared at a screen long dark, wondering at the last words that had echoed onboard the deck.


End file.
